Hitherto, the operation of sewing the opposite edges of a piece of fabric has been carried out by means of a first and a second sewing machine which are spaced apart from one another and which are each provided with their own respective feeding mechanisms; a device for transferring the piece of fabric from one machine to the other being disposed between the aforementioned sewing machines.
However, this method of sewing has been limited to pieces of fabric whose opposite edges were substantially parallel and thus the transfer of this fabric from one machine to the other was carried out by means adapted to perform a rectilinear translational movement.
In the case of pieces of fabric with non-parallel opposite edges, for example, flared parts of shirts, i.e., having a substantially trapezoidal form, these transfer movements from one machine to the other are effected manually as it is not suitable to use the aforementioned rectilinear translation means.
The object of the present invention is to be able to automatically sew the opposite non-parallel edges of trapezoidal pieces of fabric, i.e., in a simple manner which does not require any special skill on the part of the operator.
The technical problem to be solved in order to achieve this object is that of arranging the edge still to be sewn in such a way that it is aligned with the feeding mechanism of a second machine after the first edge has already been sewn by a first sewing machine.